With the Flow
by STR8BKCHICK
Summary: One Shot...that started out as one thing and morphed into something different! Maybe sometimes its good to just go with the flow.


With the Flow

**Summary: One shot that started off not dramatic…then turned into something else! Just read and find out! I know you guys trust me by now, right?**

**##**

_Dom POV_

It all started at Stacy Shaw's party 5 years ago. Her parents were out of town and she decided she wanted to throw a house party, inviting as many people as she could fit into the house from back in the day.

There was music, alcohol and plenty of pussy to choose from.

We ran out of Corona's hours ago and had instead tapped into Stacy's dad's whisky and had been taking shots for the last half hour.

Vince was so fucked up, I don't think he realized that he was macking on Suzie the Floosy from high school. It was a known fact that she'd given like three guys at school herpes.

I glanced around the room and locked eyes with a few possibles and then on Letty. She was as gorgeous as ever, and I had convinced myself that she was not my type.

She was haughty and her presence was too serious, too much work. That was too much emotion whenever I thought about getting into her panties.

I liked my women easy and willing. I wasn't in the mood for games and attitude.

I noticed her sipping a cup with a red liquid and I smirked at the thought of her intoxicated.

Maybe drunk Letty equaled easy Letty. I had to admit, her body was sick and the fact that she could take apart an engine block with her eyes closed was a real turn on.

I forgot all about Letty when Rachel, a red head with big breast pressed into my side.

##

_Letty POV_

This party is lame.

I can't believe I let Leon talk me into coming to this. Not to mention now that we were here, he was off in a closet somewhere with a hoe. I walked idly around the party, chatting with people I could stand and knocking drinks back in my annoyance.

Victor White kept trying to get me into a corner with him, and Anthony Ortega kept passing by me trying to feel my butt. I turned, sipping the ruby red concoction in my cup and locked my eyes on Dominic Toretto. He was definitely nice on the eyes, but a little arrogant for my taste. I'd known him since I could walk and talk and over the years we'd definitely had an interesting relationship. His voice was orgasmic and that body was made for sin, but after that, there wasn't much to him that I cared to admit.

In my opinion, Vince had more depth and even he was a fuckin' moron.

I broke my gaze from him and sighed.

_Why was I at this fucking party?_

##

_NO POV_

**Hours Later**

"Wanna fuck?" Letty asked drunkenly, as she and Dom broke from another heated kiss. He had her pressed up against the side of Stacy's house, grinding into her as their mouths dueled for dominance.

He simply groaned as he hoisted her over his shoulder, staggering off down the street towards his house, with her dangling over his back.

She took full advantage of the fact that her head was almost in perfect line with his ass, flexing as it carried them towards their destination.

She ran her hands down his back, groping at the flesh of his backside.

"God you're body is fucking amazing, Dom." She moaned into him, causing him to smirk.

Although both were pretty wasted, they knew the company they were keeping.

About an hour after Letty'd spotted Dom, she became bolder and decided to throw caution to the wind.

Dom was coming out of the kitchen, when they'd bumped into each other, grabbing onto one another to steady themselves.

It was all it took, with a little nudge from the alcohol, as their dormant desire ignited and Dom's arms circled her waist, his head bending down to capture her lips in a sloppy kiss.

She returned his action enthusiastically, pushing her tongue into his mouth, moaning as she gripped his biceps, digging her nails in deliciously.

They made out in the entry to the kitchen for a few moments, before they became irritated when people kept bumping into them to pass.

Letty grabbed his hand, leading him outside through the front door, where they drunkenly groped and made out until she'd propositioned him.

So now as he was carrying her up the stairs to his empty house towards his bedroom, she was suddenly having second thoughts.

Well, not second thoughts about Dom, but second thoughts about all the alcohol she'd ingested. As he slammed the door to his bedroom, she wiggled out of his arms and made a mad dash for the restroom she found from memory, emptying her stomach loudly and obnoxiously.

Dom made a gruesome face at the sound and sighed.

_This was not what he'd had in mind._

He pulled his shirt off drunkenly and waited a few moments for her to emerge. When she didn't, he made his way into the bathroom and found her asleep with her head on the toilet seat and he snorted at the irony.

He'd finally managed to get the hard ass in his room and she was cuddled up with his toilet.

He grabbed her, picking her up effortlessly and dragging them both back to his bed.

"Are we still gonna have sex?" she groaned half awake, as he set her on his bed.

"Not when you're too wasted to even remember it. Maybe some other time, Letty. Take your shirt off."

She smiled then through her half slumber, leaning into him.

"You take it off." She flirted, and he blinked, before his hand went to her top, pulling it over her head.

Sweet Jesus! If anyone growing up knew that underneath the boyish clothes and tough exterior Letty wore lacy Victoria Secrets, he wouldn't have the pleasure of being the first and possibly only to stumble upon this treasure.

He groaned as he dipped his head down, kissing her neck wetly before he pushed his head between her breast, moving it back and forth between the two mounds of flesh.

"These are quite possibly the most perfect set I've ever seen Letty." He muffled out from between her.

She giggled, shimmying out of her skirt to stand in a matching set before him. He shook his head to clear his thoughts before reaching for his discarded T-shirt and slipping it over her head.

"Come on," he gestured pulling the covers back, "Before I change my mind."

Letty pouted before stumbling into the sheets, on her hands and knees as she crawled to the side closest to the wall.

He couldn't take it, couldn't deny himself the picture that she presented before him.

Her hair wild, her bottom sticking up in the air from the black lace bikini cut underwear. His black crew neck t-shirt swallowing her feminine curves and the long tan legs, moving achingly slow past him.

Before she knew it, he had her flipped onto her back, his large frame forcing her legs apart to fit him between. He was kissing her wildly, like they had year ago, and her hands were scratching lightly down his back and sides as it grew more intense.

His kisses traveled down her chin to her neck, and to the tops of her breast, when he recognized that somewhere in his haze, she had stopped responding.

He looked up into her face to find her passed out from the alcohol, and roared 'FUCK!' before rolling off of her and staring at the ceiling.

##

Sunday morning, Letty woke to a familiar bed and a familiar room and stared horrified.

'What the fuck had she done last night?'

Her head was pounding, her arms felt heavy and she had a large muscled arm draped over her middle, pulling her into the wall of a very well toned chest. She tried to wiggle away without waking her counterpart and jumped halfway out of her skin when he laughed.

"I couldn't miss this walk of shame for all the pussy in the playboy mansion." She heard Dom's voice drawl next to her ear.

Her eyes closed in irritation.

"Fuck me!" she groaned, needing this morning to be over.

"Oh I tried but then you threw up and then passed out on me." He laughed, his other hand moving up and down her naked side, underneath his shirt.

"You're a fucking asshole, Toretto. Let me up." She demanded, trying to move out of his embrace.

"What kinda host would I be if I didn't at least send you off with a proper goodbye?" he whispered in her ear, kissing the lobe slowly.

She squeezed her eyes against the sensation, her body humming in sudden arousal as she became painfully aware of his hands.

"This room's changed." She forced out, hoping that it would make him stop, but he stayed fast to his task, his hand underneath the shirt now spanning her flat tummy.

"Umph." He replied, his mouth now latched onto the skin of her neck.

"Haven't been in here since…" She trailed off.

"That was two years ago, Let."

"I can count, asshole." She ground out, finally getting the strength to kick herself away from him. She sat back on her knees, stretching her arms above her head as he watched in fascination as her muscles extended underneath her skin.

"Why you always have to be such a hard ass?" he wondered out loud.

"Why do you always have to be such a whore?"

"You gotta let that go, Letty." Her eyebrow arched in challenge.

"I don't have time for this. Just forget this ever happened. Just like we forgot about what happened 2 years ago." She replied coolly, stepping out of the bed and grabbing her skirt.

"That was all you, two year ago Letty. Don't play that that pissed off shit with me." He flared, his anger pushing softly to the surface of his resolve.

"Better to be pissed off, than pissed on. You taught me that, Dom." Her back remained to him as she sought out her shirt.

"You're pushing it, Leticia."

"Don't call me that."

"Don't beg me to fuck you, wake up in my bed after nothing happens and then act like I'm the one who doesn't know what I want. You made the decision I wasn't worth the risk. Piss on that!"

"You're such an idiot. Where the hell is my shirt?"

"Wear that one home." He dripped, suddenly wanting her out of his room and out of his life. She was so fucking complicated it made him want to shoot himself. He'd managed to steer clear of her and the intenseness that came with being around her, for two years.

_She'd been 16 when he'd taken his sisters best friend to bed, 16 when things had casually turned from friendship to something different._

_She'd been unusual back then. More easy going, more fun. It happened so naturally one night it was pointless to try to rationalize and fight it._

_He'd made love to her so slowly, so tenderly that he didn't know where she stopped and he began. She had clung to him like he was her lifeline, fully trusting him with her body, and inevitably her heart._

_After that night they hadn't made any declarations of love, hadn't even acted different in public, but behind closed doors, they were devoted to each other._

_It wasn't until Letty caught on that things were too casual, that they felt like each other's dirty secret that she had ended things._

_She let him know the entire 6 months had been a mistake and that it would be best if they both just forgot the whole thing ever happened._

_He became furious, telling her that if she walked away from him, there was no turning back. She told him that she didn't want to be a part of this any longer and that she would rather not be in his life than to be his secret._

Shrugging, she made a beeline to his door, only to find herself blocked from her exit as he rushed to stand in front of her.

"You're a fucking coward." He taunted.

"You're about to catch one in the eye." She threatened, her finger coming up to point in his face. He slapped it away, standing over her.

"You make me so fucking mad, I could hurt someone. You always think you know what's going on and that you know everything. You don't know shit." He spat, pushing her backwards until the backs of her legs hit his mattress.

"I knew you were fucking Tran's sister the whole time." She finally admitted, her body exhaling at the knowledge that she'd held in for so long.

Dom stood in front of her not making a sound. His eyebrows shot to the roots of his hair as he eyed her with great humor.

"Julie Tran? You brushed me off for Julie Tran, Letty. I wasn't fucking anybody but you during those 6 months. Had you asked me, you'd have known that." She looked up into his eyes and cursed herself when she saw the truth.

"It doesn't matter, that was a long time ago Dom. I need to get home."

"You're not going anywhere until we finish this." He stated firmly. "And before you think of an excuse Mia's won't be back till late tonight and my dad's in Barstow."

She set her mouth in a hard line, standing and glaring at him.

"I don't want to talk about this."

"You don't have a choice." He threw back and she arched a perfect eyebrow. "What in the hell are you so afraid of?"

"I ain't afraid of anything. Never have been, and never will be." She replied, her chin rising in arrogance. "But this? You and me? This is pointless to try to rehash."

"Why Letty? Why is it pointless?" He asked.

She growled and it turned into a sigh.

"Do you want to fuck me that badly?" She asked, shaking her head.

His face took on a fury, his nostrils flaring at her obvious flippancy.

"You're a real fucking ass sometimes Letty. If all I wanted to do was fuck you, I'd have done that last night. Don't insult me."

"Why didn't you?" she asked suddenly.

"I wanted to. But maybe some things matter more to me than sex."

"Right." She snorted looking at her nails.

"Am I that good at guarding my feelings?" he asked, seriously. She shrugged, not bothering to look at him.

He pushed her back onto the bed straddling her thighs as he sat up looking down at her.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"That maybe I've gone about all this the wrong way." He admitted.

"Meaning?"

"Maybe we should just go with the flow. Let's be honest for once. I don't like the thought of anyone else touching you. That's the truth." He began.

"Whatever."

"I don't like the thought of you not knowing how I feel about you."

"Dom, this is getting really old." She interrupted, trying to get him off her legs so she could run. She didn't want to face what he was going to say. She wasn't hardened enough, she felt too exposed, too vulnerable.

"I don't like it when you lie to yourself." He finished.

"I don't lie to myself, Dom."

"Bullshit!" she countered.

"I lie to you." She admitted, and turning her head as he bent over her, trying to rest their foreheads together. He turned her head then, and kissed her sweetly, and she fisted her hands in the covers to not respond. She kept her eyes open as his closed, trying not to let him touch that place inside that she guarded with ferocity.

"You're telling yourself lies right now, Letty. Tell the damn truth." He coaxed, trying to get her to respond to him. She blinked back tears as his hands slipped under his shirt to caress the skin of her stomach, venturing up until he was cupping her breast.

She broke then, the fire in his touch igniting her. She opened her mouth, devouring him like she was starving, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pressed her chest more fully into his hands.

As he stripped her of her clothes, she realized that as he entered her, she was reliving her first time with him. He set a patient, tender pace, paying special attention to her lips and whispering his emotions into her ear.

She was so raw with need, she was all but crying beneath him.

The way he held her, the way he took such precious care of her made her angry.

She knew this didn't mean to him what it meant to her. She was walking a fine line, playing with fire and she didn't know how she'd handle the torturous pain when they had to walk away from each other again.

"I love you." He whispered and she tensed before his body massaged it away, realizing that she was crying.

"Don't lie to me Dom. I can't take that." She sniffed, burrowing her head in his neck to hide her face.

He pulled away from her then, looking at her with such love and adoration she thought she'd explode from the inside out.

"You really don't know?" he whispered to her, appalled at himself that he never made it clearer.

He leaned down, pressing a wet kiss to her lips, before pulling back to look into her eyes.

"I love you. I've loved you probably all my life." He admitted, looking into her eyes for the acknowledgement. She just tilted her head up, bringing lips to his as his lower body continued to pleasure her.

"Make love to me, Dom." She begged, causing him to press her body into the mattress as he increased their pace, hissing when he sunk deeper inside her.

##

"I never meant to make you feel like you were less than what you are to me." He apologized, holding her back to his chest as they lay on their sides in bed. "I guess I figured you knew how I felt, but you didn't care."

She smiled regrettably.

"I guess I'm not the only one who thinks they know everything. I thought you were keeping me a secret on purpose. Because you were ashamed of me."

"Never! I would be with you anywhere, in front of anybody. When you ended things, I felt used. Like what I wanted didn't matter."

"I felt that way too, but that I needed to preserve some of my dignity."

"So what now?"

"I don't know."

"Let's just go with the flow, okay?" he asked, kissing her cheek as he held her, cocooned by his body.

"Okay. We can do that." She smiled, lazily, closing her eyes in exhaustion.

**Fin**


End file.
